2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Orangecane)
Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:750 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2018 till:30/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2018 till:28/05/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:11/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:13/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:30/06/2018 till:09/07/2018 color:C1 text:Beryl (C1) from:24/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:C2 text:Chris (C2) from:08/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:TD text:Six (TD) barset:break from:17/08/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:19/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C4 text:Ernesto (C4) from:26/08/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C2 text:Florence (C2) from:02/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:TS text:Gordon (TS) from:07/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:C5 text:Helene (C5) from:10/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:C1 text:Isaac (C1) barset:break from:30/09/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:C3 text:Joyce (C3) from:08/10/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) from:09/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:TS text:Leslie (TS) from:11/10/2018 till:27/10/2018 color:C4 text:Michael (C4) from:15/10/2018 till:23/10/2018 color:C1 text:Nadine (C1) from:26/10/2018 till:03/11/2018 color:TS text:Oscar (TS) barset:break from:04/11/2018 till:09/11/2018 color:TS text:Patty (SS) from:12/11/2018 till:19/11/2018 color:C1 text:Rafael (C1) from:13/11/2018 till:15/11/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-One (TD) from:16/11/2018 till:21/11/2018 color:TS text:Sara (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:30/12/2018 till:30/01/2019 text:January TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alberto On May 21, an African wave interacted with an upper-level trough and produced a circulation and rapidly organising thunderstorms near Bermuda. On May 22, the first advisory was issued by the NOAA, as it strengthened into Subtropical Storm One. It curved north and took a sharp turn to the west, until it gained tropical characteristics and was named Tropical Storm Alberto on May 22. On May 23, it attached itself to a frontal depression and gradually lost some TS characteristics. On May 24, it detached itself from the frontal depression and gained it's tropical characteristics once again, and then looped and peaked with 1-min sustained winds of 65 mph. Alberto then reattached itself to the frontal depression on May 26, and lost it's tropical characteristics. it then sped towards Greenland, until it's last advisory was issued just east of Greenland on May 28. Alberto caused localised sleet in Nanortalik and Narsarsuaq, as it sped towards Greenland. No fatalities or damage was reported, as Alberto stayed offshore for it's lifetime. Tropical Depression Two On June 11, a low developed just west of the Lesser Antilles. It then moved WNW and wasn't expected to rapidly organise until June 10, when it started organizing south-east of Jamaica. On June 11, Tropical Depression Two formed, and moved WNW until it curved north-east on June 14 and the NOAA's path predicted it to hit Cuba and Florida. On June 15, it hit Cuba with winds of up to 35 mph, gusts up to 50 mph . Two caused minimal damage over Cuba, and the Cubans went across their daily lives. It then progressed towards the Everglades, and on June 16, it hit the Everglades and caused heavy rains over both Cuba and Florida, and winds of up to 30 mph in Florida. A few tornadoes spawned in southern Florida, and Two weakened into a remnant over Florida as it as over land. It's last advisory was issued on June 17, and dissipated a few hundred miles off Daytona Beach. Two caused $200,000 USD dollars (2018) worth in damages towards equipment, but there were no fatalities, fortunately. Tropical Depression Three Hurricane Beryl Beryl formed from an area of low pressure and organising thunderstorms coming off the Colombian coast. It entered favourable conditions and formed on June 30, By then, the first advisory was issued by NOAA and it was assigned TD Four. After sharply curving south and west, it then strengthened into Tropical Storm Beryl. It then headed towards Nicaragua and made landfall there, before turning north-east and making another landfall in Moskito Coast. It then strengthened as it moved north-west and headed towards the Yucatan coastline. On July 4, it made landfall a few miles south of Playa del Carmen, and caused minor damage in Eastern Yucatan. After it made landfall, it strengthened into a hurricane and headed towards Louisiana. On July 7, it made landfall in New Orleans as a C1 hurricane, and caused moderate flooding around the city. Unlike Katrina (2005), the levees didn't breach, and New Orleans was not as severely flooded as thought. Beryl then weakened as it interacted with land and then turned east and degenerated into a remnant. It would cause heavy rains across the Southern USA and the Appalachians. Beryl caused 171.7 million USD (2018) in damage and caused 12 fatalities. Beryl made 4 landfalls. Hurricane Chris Chris formed from an African wave that didn't rapidly intensify until it entered favourable conditions north-east of Puerto Rico. The NOAA issued it's first advisory on the depression, and named it TD Five. TD 5 tracked west until it strengthened into Tropical Storm Chris. Due to favourable conditions, low amounts of upper-level wind and high SST, it strengthened into Hurricane Chris on July 26. It curved north-east due to a high-pressure moving east from the USA. It then moved north-east and was expected to hit Bermuda, but it spared Bermuda by a few hundred miles. Still, high hides affected Bermuda and the East Coast, and some people drowned due to it. It then raced towards Newfoundland, and was expected to turn extra-tropical before it made landfall in Newfoundland, but it didn't. Newfoundland residents started preparing for the worst of the hurricane, and piled sandbags, protected windows and other stuff. Chris weakened before it made landfall on Newfoundland, mainly due to decreasing SST. On July 29, in the evening hours, Chris made landfall on Newfoundland as a C1 hurricane, with storm surge reaching 5 feet in some areas. Winds of up to 85 mph 1-min were recorded in Grand Bank and the storm turned extratropical and weakened a few hours after landfall, and it headed to the UK and became a frontal depression on August 1, where the last advisory was issued on Chris. Damages were up to 223.4 million USD dollars, and 6 fatalities were recorded, 4 of them in Newfoundland and 2 on the East Coast due to choppy waves. Tropical Depression Six Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Subtropical Storm Patty Hurricane Rafael Tropical Depression Twenty-One Tropical Storm Sara Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons